It is known to provide a mounting device for an electrical coil which comprises a solid substantially rigid base plate. Contact or solder pins are secured to the base plate. The coil is electrically connected to the pins. The pins are secured to a printed circuit board with little or no clearance between the base plate and the circuit board. A thermal adhesive may be applied over the coil. If the assembly is located in an environment which is subject to significant thermal cycling or vibration (such as the engine compartment of a motor vehicle), there is an increased risk of failure of mechanical and electrical joints due to stress.
US-A-2008/055035, U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,180, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,465 disclose known mounting devices for coils.